leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Singed/@comment-25532677-20151017044750/@comment-5955640-20151022002055
I actually gave this some serious thought and I came up with something slightly different. Well for one thing. I don't like his shield thing. It's painfully irrelevant to his character theme. The only possible excuse is that it's his only defense in this fire fight but I don't understand why he wouldn't just be MORE dependant on his chemicals. So I would take the shield off of him and give him another potion to hold and 300 attack range where he lobs them at you. Passive: When Singed last hits on a minion it deals 100 range splash damage that scales from his maximum mana. Every twelve seconds Singed can target himself and drink a potion. Restoring health at the cost of 4% of his current mana. Q: It's still Poison trail. But with an added Twist based on the ult. On that note it no longer applies spell effects and doesn't procure spell vamp (not that current Singed ever benefitted from it). W: Mega Adhesive stays by default but it now has additional effects based on ult. E: I don't get flip on Singed. I know. The one really good move on Singed and I want to do something about it. I want it to be a dual targetting spell like Glitterance and Heimer's rockets. Singed throws both his bottles in a given direction and people caught in the AOE are knocked in a given direction. R: No more Mundo style stat jacker. Now it's Chemistry. You select Chemistry and a mini menu shows up like it does for Kindred and shows you a selection of different mixtures. Potion A, Potion, B Potion, C potion, D potion. Singed Channels briefly whereupon if he's interrupted during the channel the mixture backfires and creates a small exploision of true damage that hurts 'everyone '(Just for flavor. It's not really supposed to be something that will kill anyone unless they have a already nonexistent health bar.) Singed can choose his potion of choice and his spells will temporarily change for a few seconds and carry these added effects. After it's over it changes back to normal. Yeah, this is some Karma and Heimerdinger level ult spamming so it's up often but Singed isn't very strong without it. Potion A: Electrocon Q: Enemy champions in Singeds Poison Field take a stack of static every 1.5 seconds. Upon getting three stacks the target discharges taking magic damage and having minions pulled into them (both ally and enemy minions as well as neutral monsters). W: Rather than slow it creates a field of static electricty that stuns the person that's caught in it's AOE (it doesn't linger in this form however). Potion B: Medcaid Rush Q: Singed's Poison Trail doesn't hurt enemy minions or monsters or enemy champions. Instead it heals ally minions, pets, clones, Ghosts, and ally champions who are caught in it's field. Singed is unaffected by the poison trail. W: Singed's Mega Ahesive is turned into a combustable potion that leaves behind a cloud that removes soft CC from allies on impact while the cloud blinds opponents. Singed can be cleansed by the impact of W. Potion C: The Sludge Q: Targets caught in Singed's field of poison are slowed. Each second the slow builds up from 1% for every second they continue to be caught in his poison field (caps at 10% for minions). W: Singed's Mega Ahesive is made into an even stickier paste. Enemies and allies that are standing in it will be resistant to knocks that would force them out of the AOE. Potion D: Ionian Special Q: Singed's poison field leaves behind ruination that deals damage to all opponents that are in it. Ruination can only cover 500 units at any given time. W: Singed throws a potion that explodes and burns enemies caught in the AOE explosion. That's how I would rework Singed. Change the mana passive. Shift the way that Singed sustains himself. Give him a lot utility to use but give him a window to use it at the right time. strip away the boring elements of Singed's kit and character. I think that would be fun.